User talk:PsiSeveredHead
Welcome, PsiSeveredHead! |} |- |style="width: 55%; border:1px solid #43C6DB; background-color:#43C6DB; vertical-align:top"| Helpful tips ☆A list of administrators that you can contact in case of a problem can be found . ☆On talk pages, please sign your comments with four tildes (~~~~). ☆To upload images, please use . ☆If you would like to create a page for yourself that is not related to Haruhi Suzumiya, please do so at User:PsiSeveredHead/Name. |- | style="background: #2B547E; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 1em; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 1em; border: 1px solid #153E7E;" | Thanks for contributing, and I hope you'll have a great time here! I look forward to working with you!!--Wikia 15:21, October 24, 2009 (UTC) B P |} Videos Then they get a warning, then the banhammer. Drop a few names (or IPs) and I'll have a little chat with them. Only dead fish go with the flow. 18:07, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :I banned the guy and his IP for a month...what the hell. I hope I don't end up chasing someone new every time this happens...Only dead fish go with the flow. 00:58, July 27, 2010 (UTC) new skin Yeah I know. I'm working on it. I don't think we ought to have a background logo like last time, but we do need a new logo. Do you have any suggestions on what colors we should use with the new Theme Designer? Aster Selene 00:53, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::We used to repeat the (backwards) SOS Brigade logo in the background. Aster Selene 01:57, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Page for Rainy Day? Since the short story Rainy Day will be accompaning the first pressing of the Surprise set, would you prefer that the story be attached to one of the pages for Surprise or by itself on another page? ultimatemegax ～ まがれ 02:34, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Image mishaps Firstly, I'd like to apologize for the errors that are in the 12/13 images that I've uploaded over the past few hours. Whenever I went to upload an image, I hit the back button twice to return to the recent images page so that I would know which images I had uploaded, but it seems to have glitched the uploaded images. They are all 1920x1080 pngs on my computer, but are only 640x360 on the server. What can I do to help assist in fixing this mishap? ultimatemegax ～ まがれ 03:35, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Fujiwara/Spoilers These phrasings look vastly familiar... To clarify: Fujiwara called Mikuru (big) "Mikuru-oneechan" and stated that his goal was to prevent her from comitting some type of time crime. Mikuru (big) stated "I do not have a younger brother." Information was revealed at different times, thus the poster copied and pasted everything together. Yes, I was the one who found these spoilers and while I can attest to writing them, I cannot verify the accuracy as I 1. do not have a copy with me currently and 2. am still weak in Japanese to completely verify everything. I'm mostly translating as best I can from Japanese sources, thus there are details that are lost in transmission. I'd advise that nothing from Surprise (First)/(Final) be allowed until a translation is out.ultimatemegax ～ まがれ 14:29, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :In regards to the message on my page I agree that indeed we need to be wary of any new uncited theories on the wiki, especially as Japanese sites like 2chan tend to be...well, less than accurate. I attest that we remove any new edits from now on and message the editor questioning of the source; an undone edit can always be restored. :As for spoilers, this is a wiki and anyone who comes in ought to expect spoilers, especially with the spoiler warning on the front page (though I can add another one for novel 10). Only dead fish go with the flow. 16:11, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::So I found some synopses of the novel 10 tidbits. Multiple sources have confirmed this, so I'm pretty sure this is accurate; it's just without the actual novel text it's difficult to think about how to incorporate this. ::What I do know (but am admittedly shaky on) is that Yasumi turns out to be the name of the new freshman. As it turns out, the "beta" timeline was the first timeline, but things basically went really wrong (not explained exactly how, apparently we'll see in novel 11) and Yasumi, who turns out to be apparently the incarnation of Haruhi's subconscious, goes back in time and prevents Kyon from getting the call from Sasaki, creating the alpha timeline. She then merges the timelines later. ::While this is definitely not grounds to write anything on the pages, if we see something along these lines put on the pages, we can probably state it as accurate.Only dead fish go with the flow. 13:55, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hare hare Yukai Concerning other characters versions such as Haruhi Suzumiya,Emiri Kimidori versions of theHare Hare Yukai if I may, I want to get the other characters versions P.s I'm new and I do the Battlefield Wiki At your service-Rika * satako - Nano20px 10:28, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Just wanted to say thank you and apologize for leaving so many broken links with the English name updates. I was trying to update all of the places (here, wiki, etc) at one time and I neglected to go as in-depth as you did. Thank you for fixing my mess, as I've tended to leave a few. I am trying to ensure that future updates won't require your attention.ultimatemegax ～ まがれ 20:27, September 29, 2011 (UTC) hey u are now admin--☆Tavisource 01:25, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Main Page I don't know why adding that gallery (assuming you meant the slider) would have been a problem, I added it without any trouble at all. One thing to note though, that type of gallery is not visible in "Preview" mode, so if you were previewing and not seeing it - that's why. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 15:46, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::That seems odd, it looks fine to me: (screenshot) :::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 15:54, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::I tweaked it a little more, the center gap should match the spacing on the left and right sides now. Ideally, that slider gallery should have 4 images, but it's not hurting anything to have only 3. :::::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 16:05, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Background Proposition? Hi there, I was looking around the wiki and keep noticing the fact that the wiki doesn't have a background. Now red, though a good color, Is a little harsh on the eyes if its a constant glaring bar surrounding the information. Now this is only a suggestion but since Tavisource gave you Admin rights, you have the opportunity to change this. Of what the background could be is up to you but one of my personal suggestions is a background something to do with the SOS brigade. Kozakuu 03:44, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Image Edits Then why'd you change Kunikida's page picture. 185px is fine for that picture. Monobook Hi PsiSeveredHead! Thanks for changing the Monobook color. Now the background color is black and nothing can be seen: http://i40.tinypic.com/ff5y52.jpg :( [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']] • ) 13:56, January 26, 2012 (UTC) spotlight I'm looking at adding this wiki to the February Spotlights on the Animanga Hub. Could you add a link back to the hub in the MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation by adding 2 asterisk ** to the beginning of each line, and then adding ***w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub as the last line. (it's a hack to get more out of the nav menu.--Sxerks 01:12, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Deleted Images Maintenance. Unused files.--Tavisource 01:34, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :I figured as much...why can't we just use the actual image instead of using redirects?--Tavisource 02:59, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Intrigues versus Misfortune The Intrigues of Itsuki Koizumi (which should be re-named to the final title, The Intrigues of Koizumi Itsuki-kun) has only had one chapter published in Altima Ace in April 2012. It will only be drawn by Puyo. The Misfortune of Kyon & Koizumi is a comic anthology which has short stories focusing on the two male members that were drawn by guest artists. It was a one-volume special that was published in December 2009. They're two different things.Ultimatemegax (talk) 14:49, May 31, 2012 (UTC) English manga online? Hi there. I'm new to this wikia, but I love the Haruhi Suzumiya franchise. I've lately been reading the manga online on various websites but I noticed that most of them end with "The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya III". I know that further volumes of the English version have already been published over a year ago. So my question is, where can I continue to read the manga? Malcolm33 13:39, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :Those manga aren't legal, so I couldn't help you. I started buying from volume 4 onward. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:13, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:58, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Nagato Image the image file you asked for didn't show up what image the yuki stuck in my computer cause that i just looked up Yuki nagato wallpaper